Dedalus Draco
= Biography = Early Life A young human male was born on the Ice cold world of Mygeeto. He was raised like normal children do, his parents did the best job they could. But as he grew older his parents noticed the force and kinetic-telepathic abilities their young boy had. They did not know how to name him, so he receved the name Dedalus meaning craftsman. As for his last name, it ment dragon. Dedalus's family had a long distant relatives, Ardell family. There was this girl, that was older then him for some years that he played when he was little, but he has not seen her for ages it seems. At his age of 9, a small remnant Imperial force attacked his home world. Not having much deffense, they called for the help of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Arriving they dispatched the attackers in a few days. That is the first time Dedalus saw a Jedi Knight. He was fascinated by them, and his parents saw that also. A young Jedi Knight Kelrizian noticed the boy sensitivity, and his parents confirmed that. Testing him for midi-chlorians he discovered the count of 11.032. And after having a great argument with the Jedi Knight, they agreed to allow the boy to be taken. As the Republic forces withdrew, Dedalus returned with the Jedi to the Jedi Academy where he will be trained in the force and much more. At the academy he was given to the Katarn young jedi clan. The lesson taught to the younglings during this time period formed the base of their skills that were refined and expanded as a Padawan upon under the watchful eye of their Jedi Masters. His clan was named after a predator on the wookie world of Kashyyyk. He was never a trouble maker, he was more of the odd kid that everyone picked upon. He did not mind that, he did learn discipline on his homeworld, so he did not intend to trow it away here. When he reached age of 14, he learned most of the basic force power's and saber combat in Shii-Cho style. Jedi Initiate Gaining the title of an Initiate, he entered his teenage age. Still not having a Master, he kept learning and improving his knowledge. He was occasionally befriended by Jedi Padawan Ral'Shay Achrus, and Dedalus learned much from him. They had their sparing sessions once in a while, where they both trained their attacking skills as well as defensive and acrobatic maneuvers. Also among other Jedi he meet Jedi Knight Falen Ravensk, Jedi Master Savdo Terrel and Jedi Master Yorn Kota. While they spared amongst themselves, Dedalus watched their style, moves, maneuvers and much more. He picked up a few hits on how to hold the lightsaber with a more firm grip, but also to perform elegant moves trough the air with his blade. He showed interest in 2 lightsaber forms other then Shii-Cho. Soresu and Djem So were his chosen styles. Reading about them has given him some basic info on both styles. Still his favored form was Shii-Cho. There in the archives he would read how to implement Cho Mai, Cho Sun and Sun Djem in his combat. One of the next Jedi he meet was a Jedi Knight Malphas. He was a refined combatant in most of the styles, and he draw attention of Dedalus by his casual behavior that possessed one of the Knight that he saw on Mygeeto. Jedi Padawan Jedi Knight Malphas took young Dedalus as his personal student, in other words a Padawan. He would learn the ways of the Force and Lightsaber combat from him. Even a bit late, Dedalus passed the Initiate maze. Now he is on a task to create his own and personal lightsaber . Gathering the parts, he is finalizing the plans for his hilt that would represent him in the Jedi Order. The hilt was done. After reading the schematics, and studying them carefully, Dedalus imagined his new hilt, and how it would look like. First Dedalus designed his hilt case with great detail. It was a long hilt, a bit longer then normal, grayish-black color. Other parts were added in the case and it was all set. He made space enough for 3 crystals, but only one was enough for it to work. Maybe the looks of the saber were ordinary, but it did represent him to the fullest. Now he awaits his Master so they could talk about the color and the crystal of the lightsaber. But before he could complete his new hilt, his old was needed. While he was studying in the archives, he got a call from Jedi Knight Rayon, that he was needed. Rushing towards Rayon, he read the mission details. The Jedi Order sent them both to help solve a problem on Orron III. A village called Kokry had some problems that was indeed strange. Their water got polluted, their food stolen, and now even some of the citizens were kidnapped. Arriving there we were greeted by acid rain, a common thing in these days on Orron III. Some say it is because of the polution, but who knows really. This was indeed a test for young Dedalus. He first time faced real danger in life, and he needed to call upon all of his teachings to survive. Following the river from the village they first stumbled upon a base, old abandoned Imperial Base. It first seemed that way, and in a few moments, it proved different. Troopers were swarming and both Jedi defended and attacked the troopers, resulting in victory. As they ventured deeper into the facility, a shadowy figure was following them, while the troopers kept attacking without a question. Soon they discovered it was a Darksider, formidable in lightsaber combat, was following them. In the midst of combat, Dedalus defeated the Darkisder, performing a Cho Mai. Cuffing the man, he was later on sent to Corusant, to face trials for his crimes. They returned to the village of Kokry, and were greeted with respect more then before. As Dedalus returned to the temple with Jedi Knight Rayon Nurrik, he carried only 1 thing from the mission. A scar under his eye, healed by Rayon. Dedalus: Things are just getting better and better... Rayon: What do you mean by better? Dedalus: Better like... death close. Rayon: Strange definition of the word indeed! -''Just before they finished the mission on Orron III.'' Soon he was also befriended by Ral and Reiko Carrick, they became one of best friends of Dedalus. They had their little sparing sessions, in which they would test their combat skill against each other. Dedalus continued to refine his skill with Shii-Cho, Soresu and his weakest style Djem So. Later on he decided that Djem So does not suits his pursuit of Consular path. Spending much time in the archives, he was slowly started to learn to calm his feelings and much more. As the next lesson from his Master, he learned to manipulate the Force more, example: pulling his saber back, even if it is far away. And the lack of the third style was filled by his Masters request and proposition. He will learnJuyo, those 3 will be his prime forms in lightsaber combat. For defense Soresu, Shii-Cho in the middle, and Juyo for attacking and making his opponents open to Force powers. He will continue to practice Juyo in secret, because maybe some of the Masters would not give this form for a Padawan to learn. Master Malphas has full trust in Dedalus that he will overcome his emotions and rule the form called Juyo. = Appearance= When he arrived at the academy he wore some ragged gray robes. But then he would receve his youngling robe of color blue. Later on he would make his own robes consisting of lether black and dark blue color. When he became a Jedi Initiate he had a clean shaved head, a small scar under his left eye and black gloves. Later on he would add gauntlets to his arms, overlay was cortosis, he learned much of this material from his father. His father was a electronic engineer on Mygeeto for a few years, and he teaches his son many things. Dedalus added the amount he could get by his money and resources. This ment nothing but to block of saber swings guided for his arms. He was a great craftsman, so he decided to add cortosis to his boots also, and neon blue lights. = Personality and traits = ... = Powers and abilities = ... Lightsaber His first lightsaber was a training saber he used a youngling and later on as an Initiate. It was a simple build that suited him perfectly. Color of the blade was blue. Later on as other Jedi, he would build his own lightsaber, that represented him as a Jedi. His newly built lightsaber hilt would be simple as it can be. Gray color of the hilt with black details.